Doctor, Doctor
by simonanderson
Summary: Doctor, doctor, gave her the news he had a bad case of loving you. Duero knows it isn't as easy as the song says so how will he get with the frizzy haired engineer.


Duero x Parfait

Dr. Love

They were the scientific specialists from each side. One was studious to the medical sciences becoming the simple reason of survival in many emergencies. He was a picture of cool temper and knowledgeable humility, and that was the case except whenever she came to the infirmary. The last time it had happened it was for a steam burn she had gotten on her left arm. Not the most serious of cases, but he could still feel himself moving just a couple steps faster for her.

It was rude in hindsight to the other patients to go just a bit faster for her sake. She seemed so innocent to him in a way that wasn't completely true to the meaning of the word, and looking back on the situation he could not actually believe it. Watching it replay it seemed like his part was being played by another; someone who did not know him. All the important actions were the same yet, the small things seemed rushed like how he appointed the pain killer too heavily to her slightly seared flesh. How he looked at her as he bumbled herself smiling lightly at his rare bout of clumsiness. She would always smile in those moments and only she noticed them making him turn slightly red. Could she have felt the same way as he? Only to dismiss the thought it as just because one noticed another didn't mean the reverse suddenly held true. Noticing more was not the correct way of understanding his predicament as he stood shaking his head at the dead end in thought.

Pale complexion over a warm chest; he wanted to be as close to her as possible. The outline of her hips before she walked out or the glasses she often wore that made some of the other females fall to her fantasy like appeal. Lightly pulling up the corners of his mouth at his subliminal word choice. Fantasy may be their perfect choice as they would not be able to exist in many places in reality. It struck him as hard as anything could as the realization was brought to light

" I love Parfait" a moment of silence in the infirmary passed before continuing "and its just a simple fantasy because who heard of a male and female together?" Dropping his head he saw the small droplets of red before lights flickered. Not many in his lifetime had seen him angry and that was his wish. One moment of anger had sent his hand through his monitor before breaking the circuit boards behind it. Smiling at his own outrage he lowered the mug of coffee, now mostly empty on his desk with a clack. He made his way out thankful that there was no patients at the moment. Now, he had to talk to her whether she was emotionally invested or not. Finding her room he found it empty, pulling a piece of paper and a pen he begun to write a note for her. Folding it before resting it on the pillow he decided to make his way to the mess hall. Coffee was needed for so much thinking.

She was currently in the dark recesses of an unpowered circuit hall some dovey pair of women made in to a love nest. The entire room reeked of hormones and romance and she could not say it wasn't getting to her. Not a lot of the other crew mates would call her a friend and even less would say she was attractive. Still a dread had needs, needs that seem to be increasing every week taking more effort from her projects just to keep focused. The heat in the room was pulling at her resolve before it was softly pushed away. Her hands were working on sheer function as her thoughts needed all the room they could get. Closing the panel she tried getting back to her room as the heat began again. Taking a breath she switched directions hoping the resident medical officer could help her.

Drinking his coffee he did not even feel her hand push him from his thinking. Snapping back suddenly after contact the cup soon descended on to his lap splashing the warm drink in a way that left a smile on her face. A sigh of indignity from him removing the jacket leaving him in his black undershirt.

" Let's get this done."

Bringing her back to the infirmary, the fire was beginning to grow in her lower stomach. He was so handsome and she heard stories how men and women were before the gender war. Self control was being withdrawn as they walked through the darkened doorway. The final bit rested spent as she muttered with a smirk

"Duero, I don't feel well."

Feeling a pressure on his person he stopped before opening his eyes. Darkness clouded everything but by listening he could tell that she was breathing nearby. Testing his limbs the pressure was suddenly gone. Looking for her she was on the floor behind him. Lightly touching her thigh did he notice her undress. Sniffing the air next to her it was thick with sweat as memories of them entering the infirmary soon rushed in. Noticing her moment she crushed her lips against his grinding against each other until he was pushing in. Bucking faster until they both tumbled to bliss. It was not the first time he had been jumped like this although it was the first by a dread. She had said those three words that made him smile and was the first to do so. Moving back on the bed he wrapped his arms around her frame while running the fingers through her frizzy hair.

" I love you too, you grease loving nymphomaniac"


End file.
